


Truth Shall Set You Free

by Lightcastle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Back for revenge, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Brother-Sister Relationships, Complicated Relationships, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Getting Back Together, Hybrids, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Other, Self-Sacrifice, Shapeshifting, half shadowhunter/half warlock, lie hurts everyone, not so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcastle/pseuds/Lightcastle
Summary: When one of your best friends died what would you do? You want his revenge. He was one of the only person who knows the real you and you lost them.When you lie everyone about your own death, runaway was the only option. And you missed your own life. You missed your brother and you can do nothing about this.When you promise for your friend before they die; the only option is you had to keep your promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic about shadowhunters. English is not my first language so if there is any mistakes please tell me! I am open for your thoughts. Please tell me what you think too :)

Finally the day has come. The day I will back. I will do everything in my power to take my revenge and kept my promise. Maybe one day I will tell them who I actually am. Looked at my phone and called Imogen.

Imogen: Hello, Iris. Are you ready?

I: Yeah I am. I am ready to be back. How are they?

Imogen: It is open for discussion. They’ve been through a lot. Are you gonna be okay? This is not gonna be easy. The Clave let you to rule New York Institute but what about Victor? Or the others? Are you sure you can face them?

I: I am Imogen. They don’t know me. They just know my name, Iris Carstairs. They don’t know who I really am. You are the only one who knows.

Imogen: Are you really ready to face to Victor? He rule now. He won’t let you to have institute.

I: He will. I am his boss.

Imogen: You’re his ex-girlfriend. You know him better than me. He won’t stop and you can’t tell who you are.

I: I won’t. Don’t talk like you don’t know me. I will do everything to protect them.

Imogen: Are you still wearing that ring? The ring that James gave to you?

I: Of course. I would never take the ring off. This remind me of my promise.

Imogen: Find him, Iris. Find my grandson. I will help you and we both know he is alive. Keep him alive.

I: I will and you know that. He is come from my past somehow too. Thank you for your help, Imogen. I couldn’t do without you. First you gave me London Institute and now New York. I won’t let you down. I will stop Valentine, I will find your grandson.

Imogen: And take your revenge. He killed your friend. I know you, Iris. If you can’t control your magic they can learn who you are.

I: They already know I am hybrid. I have runes and that’s why I can cover my magic. I can cover my marks. I won’t let them to learn who I am. Does anyone knows?

Imogen: Just Raj. He will wait you.

I: Where? Can I make a portal?

Imogen: If you’re ready yes. He will be on the door. Please don’t use your magic often. Because you know Magnus will recognize your magic.

I: Yeah I have to careful. And about Magnus… He is okay right?

Imogen: Yes he is. He has someone.

I: I know. I saw them.

Imogen: How?

I: I just… I see Magnus a week ago, guess. He was sleeping. And he talk while he’s sleeping. And Ragnor come to me.

Imogen: He is a ghost.

I: Don’t underestimate warlock magic, dear. We can do anything.

Imogen: I know. And if you ever tell Magnus who you really are, please tell him I am sorry. I treat him like unworthy and I shouldn’t. I just have orders. Please tell Uncle Bane that I am sorry.

I: I will sweetie. Don’t worry.

Imogen: Whenever you ready go. They will wait for you.

I: Thank you again, my dear. I am proud of you Imogen. And believe me, Marcus would be happy.

Imogen: I know. We have to make them proud, don’t we?

I: You are right. Goodbye darling, see you soon.

Imogen: Goodbye auntie.

 

When she turned off the phone I took my suitcase and looked at my office to last time. I will miss being in London. I will miss being with everyone but now I have to do what’s right for me and everyone.  I took one of the daggers and throw them on the wall. There is Valentine’s picture and dagger right in the middle. I smiled to myself.

I: I am coming for you, Morgenstern. And this time you’ll never run, said and opened a portal.

Ragnor: You know you can do better right?

I: Shut it Ragnor. I am better.

Ragnor: Yeah well, whatever. So you really going huh?

I: Yeah. I will make them beg. I am coming for them.

Ragnor: You know, you’re more fun to hang out. Your brother boring me. Even in death he gave me so much headache.

I: C’mon you know you love him. He is your bestfriend.

Ragnor: And he never give me his snake earring, said and shrugged. I started to laugh and looked at him.

I: You know even in death, you are still funny.

Ragnor: I am trying. You know you are not only his sister right?

I: You’re telling me that you love me?

Ragnor: Yes. My life was better with you. Your brother bring trouble and not the kind of fun trouble.

I: Ragnor, I love you too. Believe me I do but if you insult my brother again I will tell Cat that you stole her scarfs.

Ragnor: You never.

I: Never say never, darling.

Ragnor: Do you want me to come with you? I might be a ghost but I still boring. I need fun.

I: Of course you can come with me. You never be just a ghost for me. Nor anyone.

Ragnor: So, make me proud. Make your brother proud, said and smiled each other. Still, Ragnor is the best.

***************************************

I enter my new office and looked around. It is bigger than my London office but more darker.

I: Where is my room?

Raj: Come with me, I will show you Miss Carstairs.

I: Call me Iris, Raj. We are alone, said and he nods. He took my suitcase and we both go to my room. This is like my office bigger and darker.

I: I think I need more colour. What do you think?

Raj: I don’t know. Aldertree probably won’t let you.

I: So what? I won’t want his permission. What did Imogen told you?

Raj: She told me who you are. Why are you here and told me to keep you safe. Oh and, she told me you will rule here.

I: Correct. So don’t you scared of me?

Raj: Why would I? You are our boss. Our leader. And I will do everything to protect you. That’s my orders.

I: You really don’t care that I have magic?

Raj: No. That’s who you are. I know why you’re here and I respect that, said and looked at my eyes.

I: Hmm… You are something Raj. You’re a good soldier and good person. I won’t forget that. And I heard that you cover Magnus.

Raj: He attacked me but I understand. I kind of insult him but… I know you are protective about downworlders and especially about the High Warlock. I am sorry about that.

I: You’re forgiven but if you do that again, I will make you regret. Understood?

Raj: Yes ma’am. Understood.

I: Good. Now, I wanna talk with everyone.  You go first, call the leader of the downworlders too and I’ll be there in a five minutes, said and he nods. When he’s gone I took my stele and activate my runes. This is gonna be okay. I will be okay and at the end I will have peace.

************************************

When I done my speech I looked at the Lightwoods. They are our best team. Even their parents mistakes the childerens are different. Better.

I: Hello everyone. Look, first I want you to know that I am not Aldertree. I don’t think Jace is a traitor. I know he is in the City of Bones and I promise you he will be safe. I won’t let anyone to touch him.

Izzy: Why? You don’t even know him.

I: I might not know him Isabelle but I believe that I can see the truth. He did everything to protect you. And I know how Valentine can be manipulative. He is a monster. Jace is not. I know you are smart Isabelle and believe me I am not here to kill your brother. I want him to be alive, be safe. He is one of us. And Alexander, don’t look at me like you’re gonna kill me. I want him to be with you too.

Alec: Why would we believe you? You came here and took my institute.

Raj: Alec.

I: Not necessarily, Raj. I won’t took your institute Alec. Victor took your institute. I just take his institute. I know who you are. You are perfect soldier, perfect brother and perfect leader. I am glad that you are okay Alexander.

Alec: It’s Alec.

I: Right. Just Magnus calls you that. Sorry, said and he started to blush.

Alec: You… You know?

I: Of course I know. And don’t look at me like that. I am not here to judge you or something. I actually proud of you. You did what’s right for you. You don’t have to be ashamed of who you are. It’s a good thing Alec. You deserve this. You deserve to be happy. The Rules have to be changed. And I was wondering one thing. If I am gone I hope that you can be the head?

Alec: W-What?

I: I want us to be kind of equal. You’ll still be the leader. And if someone disrespects you they will regret.

Raj: Miss Carstairs they’re here, said and looked at the door. When I saw Simon and Luke I smile.

Luke: Q… Iris?

I: Hello Lucian. Nice to see you again.

Luke: I don’t understand. I thought…

I: I know. I will tell everything but not now.

Jocelyn: Do you know each other?

I: Yes. We met couple of years ago. And Jocelyn, welcome to your home again.

Jocelyn: Thank you.

I: You might be Simon, right? Said and smiled to him. Even for a vampire he still look like a mundane.  _Cute_ mundane.

Simon: Yes. And you are?

I: Iris. Iris Carstairs. I am the new head here.

Clary: What happened to Victor?

I: He didn’t know yet. But he will.

Simon: I thought that there is no downworlders allowed to be here.

I: Yeah, good point. Raj?

Raj: Yes, Miss Carstairs?

I: All downworlders allowed to be here. There is no lockdown or anything.

Raj: But…

I: What? Are you questioning my orders?

Raj: No. Of course not. It’s fine by me but…

I: There is no but. Actually I really need to talk about downworlders, said and walked to the stairs.

I: Everyone! Listen here. I know I talk with you before but now I remember one thing. There is no lockdown and as you know Mister Aldertree forbid the downworlders here. And as a new leader I say that they’re allowed to be here. And if anyone disrespect them or treat them bad they will regret. If I have to do I will derune them. I might be Clave member but that’s not mean I agree to them. I am here for change. I know we are at war. But this war against Valentine. Not downworlders. We are not enemies. We are allies. Valentine is threat for all of us. Oh and I know you have orders to keep Jace Wayland prison but no. I know you are believe he is guilty but he is not. He’s doing what’s right for his family. If any of you try to accuse him believe me you will pay the price. And from now on no one talk bad about him or downworlders. Understood? You can dissmissed, said and looked at them. Izzy and Alec look at each other and then doors are open.

Victor: What is happening? Carstairs… What are you doing here?

I: Hello to you too, Aldertree. What it is look like I am doing? I rule.

Victor: You can’t. This is my institute.

I: Not anymore. Raj, give him the orders, said and smiled. Victor took the papers and looked at me.

Victor: You can’t. How did they gave you here? You are not pure, you can’t rule.

I: Oh, I am pure. And I am here for revenge. Not to you. To Valentine.

Victor: What?

I: After you gone so much changed. I changed, Victor. After you left me and everything we have, I had to change. Now tell me, who’s the boss?

Victor: You are not my boss, Iris. You are twenty.

I: Yes and I never see my age stopped you before or me. Why would it stop now? I am younger than you and I rule two institute. So, who’s the boss?

Victor: You will never be my boss.

I: We’ll see. You’re the one who leave me so why should I mercy on you?

Victor: We had a history, Iris. We were together for two years. And…

I: And you left me. Because you wanted to rule. I was never good enough for you, was I?, Said and he looked like he is in shock.

Victor: It’s not that easy. I have orders.

I: Don’t give me that. You just left and didn’t say anything. You break me and now I am better than you.

Victor: If you really think that I never think of you or what we had, then you’re wrong. And why the downworlders are here?, Said and I stopped.

I: Why not? We are allies. They can be here. If they want they can live with us too.

Victor: You break the Accords, Iris. Downworlders are nothing but chaos. And you are one of them too. You are trouble.

I: Say that again and I will derune you, said and now we are so close to each other. He blinks a couple of times and try to concentrate.

Victor: You are hybrid, Carstairs. You have magic and by the Angel, you have warlock mark! You can’t have here.

I: Raj, give me my stele.

Raj: Miss Carstairs, are you sure?

I: Give me and I’ll show my mark, said and opened my hand. He take me my stele and I look at everyone.

Luke: Iris, you don’t have to.

I: Why? You are the only one who saw them. I am their leader now, they have to learn who am I. And I know they saw them before. Give me a minute, said and activated my magic and warlock mark runes. At least they know like that. I snapped my fingers and blue&red magic come. I miss the saw them.

Clary: How you can doing  magic? Are you a warlock?

I: No. I am hybrid. I can create runes and use them. Happy now, Aldertree?

Victor: Yes because they saw who you are.

Izzy: I think it’s beautiful.

Victor: What?

Izzy: You don’t get it right? She can be warlock or shadowhunter, we don’t care. Every situation she is better than you.

Maryse: Isabelle! What are you… Who are you? Said and looked at me.

I: Hello Maryse. I am your new boss.

Maryse: You are a downworlder.

I: Might be. But no, I am hybrid. Iris Carstairs, nice to meet you. Not actually, said and rolled my eyes.

Maryse: Who let you here?

Alec: Mother!

Maryse: You? I had guess. You and your downworlder thing. Don’t you make embarrased us enough?, when she said like that I looked at her and suddenly she has red tie on her wrists.

I: Maryse Lightwood! Watch your tongue. He is your son. And he is equal to me. You’re talking to your head. Be some respect. Why are you like that? Your son isn’t the one who betray his family. You are. You and your husband betray. Don’t get me wrong, I always liked Robert and his father ability. But you… You are bad person and bad mother. All your childeren better than you. Better than you could’ve ever imagine. Your son with one downworlder. So what? He is with the High Warlock. He is happy, it is not good enough for you? Do you really so blind?

Maryse: You don’t know Magnus Bane.

I: I know him. And even for a half demon, he is better person than you. If you disrespect him again…

Alec: Iris, let her. I guess she’s understand, right mother?

Maryse: Alec… Don’t you see? This warlock…

Alec: Do you ever gonna stop? I don’t care what you think. It’s who I am. I don’t wanna hide anymore. And if you don’t understand that maybe you shouldn’t be here.

Maryse: What? , Said and Alec looked at me. I let her go and Alec turn his mother.

I: Maybe you should be gone. You have to go to Idris.

Maryse: You can’t.

Alec: I can. And I do. That’s my last word. Go now, said and directly looked at her. I’ve never imagine one Lightwood stood up for himself agains their parents. Maryse turn her back and go.

I: Victor, you can go to. Or if you really want, I can tie you down too. Or I will arrest you and…

Victor: I’ll go. But we are gonna talk, said and turned his back.

Raj: Miss Carstairs, do not do that again.

I: If I have to I will.

Raj: You don’t. My order is protect you but what you did is so dangerous.

I: Do I look like I care? I did the right think. So, where is the others?

Raj: Raphael will be here at night.

I: I will make him a portal and snapped my fingers.

Izzy: Alec, are you okay?

Alec: I am, Iz. I will never be this okay.

I: Alec, good job. And could you please call the High Warlock? We have to meet, said and Alec nod.

 

Suddenly Raphael came into room and look around.

Raphael: What is going on? Why is the emergency that you wake me up? If this is about Camille or anything… Dios. Q-Iris?

I: Hello Santiago, said and smiled to him. Raphael is the first one who learn that I am alive.

Raphael: Is that a joke? Is that…

I: No. Raphael, you saved me. I am here.

Raphael: I can’t believe that. If someone would ever told me that I will see you here again… Come here hermana, said and we hugged each other. I hide my face in his neck and smiled.

I: I miss you too hermano. Believe me, I miss you so much.

Raphael: Well, you could’ve called me you stupid hybrid. I would come for you.

I: I know. Even for a undead you still have feelings.

Raphael: Shut up, don’t make me send you to Ragnor, said and we both looked at each other.

I: Do not make me cry, Raph. And do not make jokes about Ragnor. I know you missed him too.

Raphael: I never said that I didn’t miss him.

Simon: Hold on! You two know each other? How is that even possible? He is always grumpy and sleep in coffin. And you were in London. How?

Raphael: You make your homework fledling.

I: Raphael, give him a break. He deserve this.

Raphael: What, are you really gonna protect him?

I: If I have to, yes I will. But I will protect you too. You always know that. And answer for your question is yes, Simon. We know each other. He saved my life .

Alec: What happened?

I: Two years ago Vampires attacked me. Camille’s clan members. But Raphael saw me and stopped them before I turn. He took me and take me to Ragnor. He is the High Warlock of London. They healed me and after that day Raphael always come for me. Ragnor and him take care of me and I stay with Ragnor. He teach me and he gave me my London Institute. But without Raphael I would’ve been dead. Thank you again, mi hermano, said and Raphael smiled. For the first time in a long time he smiled. He held my face and looked at me.

Raphael: For you, I will do anything. You are the family that I know.

Simon: I thought your family is vampires. What’s changed now?

Raphael: Vampires still my family, fledling. But her? She is always special for me. She is more important than everyone. Don’t forget that.

I: Calm down, Raphael. I am here. We are together again. I won’t leave, not again.

Clary: You two have a very special bond.

I: Yeah we have. I owe him my life. I will do everything for him. And for you too guys. I am here to protect you. I won’t gonna lose my chance.

Raj: Ma’am, he is here, said and I looked at Raphael. He turned my back and Luke come to us.

Luke: Iris, are you gonna be okay?

I: I don’t know. But I have to. He didn’t know me. He thought that I am… You know.

Luke: We are here for you. Always. You did everything for our sake. We owe you everything.

Raphael: Be strong. You know he might recognize you, said and I nod.

Magnus: So tell me, who is the new boss?

Raj: She is here.

Magnus: My dear Raj, you look well. I am glad you’re okay, said and I smiled.

Raj: Yeah about that. I am sorry. I shouldn’t talk you like that.

Magnus: Good. Because if you do again, I won’t be nice. Now, where is your boss? Said and I took a deep breathe and turn around to him.

I: Hello Mister Bane. I think you looking for me, said and smiled to him.

Magnus: Do I know you?

I: Iris Carstairs. New head of the institute. Nice to meet you.

Magnus: Magnus Bane. High warlock of Brooklyn. Nice to meet you too, said and shook my hand. When he touched my hand I lost my breath.

I: I am glad that you’re here, Mister Bane. Thank you for your coming. And please don’t make a comment about that because I hold myself already, said and he smiled.

Magnus: I like you. And please, call me Magnus. What can I do for you, Miss Carstairs?

I: Call me Iris. I just wanted to meet you. And I just wanna say that I am definitely sorry about the other shadowhunter’s behaviours.

Magnus: A nephilim apologizes to a Downworlder, that’s new. Is it my birthday?

Raphael: Please Bane, don’t you had enough birthday?

Magnus: Oh I see, Santiago. You’re here because of what? Aren’t you sick of looking for me? You know where I live. Whenever you want you can come and we can chat.

Raphael: Please I already know everything about you. The only reason I am here because Iris called me.

Magnus: So you say that you didn’t miss me?

Raphael: Not even a little, said and they both look at each other. And suddenly they hugged. Well actually Magnus hugged him. Raphael acted like he didn’t want but I know him. Luke and I smiled and looked at each other. He was like a father figure for everyone. And he was one of the best friend that I’ve ever had.

Clary: You two have known each other too?

Magnus: Yes. Who else have known each other?

Clary: Raphael and Iris, Luke and Iris, Raphael and you, and I am hundred percent sure that there is more than that.

Magnus: Oh, you do know each other?

Raphael: Yes and get off me Mags. This is expensive suit.

Magnus: Well you already burn my closet before so we kind of even. How do you two know each other?

I: It is a long story but shortly; I owe him my life.

Magnus: You, undead grumpy rude, vampire saved a shadowhunter? Do you have mercy on her heart?

Raphael: Of course I have mercy on her heart. I didn’t attack her, Camille attacked her.

Magnus: What? When? Did she break the Accords?

I: Two years ago. And unfortunately we are still looking for her.

Magnus: Why didn’t you bring her to me? Is she vampire? Are you vampire?

I: No, of course not. I am hybrid. Not with vampire blood. He took me to London, said and Magnus’s face is stopped.

Magnus: R-Ragnor? Does he know you?

I: Yes. He took care of me and healed me. But after I healed, I discovered new power.

Magnus: Care to share?

I: I am a creator. I can create runes and I can use them. And my runes are unstoppable. Everyone can use. Downworlders too. I created for myself a rune about downworld. I wanted to create rune.

Magnus: What did you do?

I: I have magic. I created magic rune but I lost control. It is in my blood now. And I have warlock mark too.

Magnus: Could you show me? I mean please.

Alec: Magnus.

I: It’s okay. Of course. Just give me a minute, please.

Magnus: Of course, dear. Take your time, said and smiled. I looked at Raphael and he shook his head.

Raphael: Dios, Iris. You shouldn’t do. C’mon hermana, listen to me.

I: I want to, Raph. I am a Carstairs, what could’ve gone wrong?

Izzy: Well, you already tied our mother and threaten to Aldertree.

Magnus: You tied Maryse? Did you guys record it? Sorry darling but it would be fun to see.

Alec: Actually it was.

I: And proud of him, Magnus. He stood up for himself. I never thought one Lightwood stood up for himself against their parents.

Magnus: What do you know about them?

I: Just the stories that Ragnor talked.

Magnus: And Victor? Oh I heard about you. Iris Carstairs, you’re the one who took his heart away, don’t you?

I: No. Stories are wrong. He is the one who broke my heart.

Magnus: So you two had been dating? Huh, who thinks that our dear Aldertree loved someone.

I: He never loved me, said. I snapped suddenly and everyone has gone silent.

Raphael: This is pretty lie.

I: No. Raphael stop. I don’t have a time for this. Don’t make me regret that I told you everything.

Raphael: Calm down, Iris. But you know it’s true. And I always told you one thing, do not give your heart someone who makes you regret. Do not fall in love with a mortal, whispered and looked.

I: Do not talk about Herondales or Lightwoods.

Raphael: Oh hermana, aren’t you lovely.

I: I don’t wanna talk about Victor and please let it go. Okay I am ready for my mark, said and took a deep breathe.

Raj: Iris you don’t have to, he whispered.

I: I know but it’s okay, Raj. I just need to do that.

Raj: Remember why you are here. Remember what’s our order. My order, said and came closer to me. I held his face and smiled.

I: I remember perfectly Raj. I know our orders. I know why I am here. You are good person and you care. A downworlder. I’ll always remember you. I won’t forget that, for all eternity, I whispered and activated magic runes again. It’s not gonna be easy to fool him but I have to try. When I turned around everyone looked at us. Raj stood back and looked at them. When Magnus came to me I closed my eyes.

Magnus: Your magic is… Unique. Can I touch them?

I: Of course.

Magnus: Open your eyes Iris. Let me see them. Let me see your mark, said and opened my eyes. He looked directly in my eyes.

Magnus: You have beautiful eyes. And it is also so rare to find. I only know one person with those eyes. And she was amazing too. You create them, don’t be ashamed of them. Do you understand me? They are so… Amazing. How you create them?

I: When vampires attacked me I think one of them enjected to me a demon blood. At least it was what Ragnor’s said. It didn’t turn me a downworlder but gave me powers, said and Magnus took my magic in his hands.

Magnus: I know you won’t believe me but your magic is so familiar for me. Red and blue together. And your eyes and your name. Iris Carstairs. Did someone ever tell you that you are one of a kind, dear?

Raphael: Yeah I always told her. Get in the line, said and Magnus smiled.

Magnus: C’mon Raph, I don’t try to steal your girl. I already have someone. You have to get in the line.

Raphael: Mags, she is like a sister to me. I would do everything for her and I mean it.

Magnus: Sister? You only tell someone sister and… She would be happy, you know?

Raphael: I miss her too, Magnus. She was special for all of us. And I know we still suffering for her death and now Ragnor. I don’t think we can be able to get over them. Without them, we are alone. But at least we have some people who are really special. And you know, Iris really look like her.

Magnus: I know. She reminds me of her. When the first time I saw her she was the only one who comes in my mind.

Raphael: I know. When I save Iris, I saw her. I saw her and I knew that I have to save her. She is like a sister, like a family.

Magnus: Well then my old friend, I will take care of her too. Do you have to need practice?

I: W-With my magic?

Magnus: Yes. I can teach you couple of things. Control them, actually. If you could use your power, you can be lethal. Oh don’t be worried Raj, I won’t create a monster of her. So, stand back, said and he showed his cat eyes.

I: I miss them.

Magnus: What?

I: I-I mean uhm, they are beautiful too. I always liked cat eyes. And believe me he likes that too, whispered to him and Magnus started to laugh.

Magnus: Well, we have to test it too then, said and we both laughed.

I: Thank you.

Magnus: For what?

I: For your kindness. For understanding.

Magnus: No problem. You look familiar. You said Carstairs right? Do you know someone from your family?

I: No and I really don’t wanna talk about it. I just heard Jem Carstairs but he is dead too.

Magnus: You never saw him?

I: How could I see him?

Magnus: You don’t know, do you?

I: What?

Magnus: Jem. I know him, for a very long time. He was good. He was one of the best. He still one of the best.

I: What do you mean? Jem is not dead? Said and I feel like I am gonna cry. Is Jem alive? How?

Magnus: There is so much you don’t know, Iris. You are so young. Twenty, guess?

I: Yeah. What happened to Jem? Where is he?

Magnus: Patience is a virtue, darling. We have so much time. Are you planning to go to Silent city?

I: No, why?

Magnus: Hm… Nothing. Anyway, I hope that we can talk about later because I really have to go. I only came here because Alexander called me. So if you want to talk you can always come. Not you thou, said and looked at Raj.

I: Don’t give him that, Magnus. He is really sorry. He talked about you actually.

Magnus: Really?

I: Yeah. He is really sorry and he won’t do that again. Isn’t that right, Raj?

Raj: It is right, Miss Carstairs.

Magnus: Good. Now, Alexander are you busy? If you’re not, please come with me. I believe that we have a lot to talk.

Alec: I-I would really want to come but…

I: Go.

Alec: What?

I: Go, Alec. I am here now. You don’t have to be worry anymore. I told you I will protect everyone. And I will start with Jace. Now, go and do what’s in your heart, said and he looked at Magnus. Magnus looked at him too and then they turned to me.

I: What?

Alec: Nothing. I just… He told me that before.

Magnus: Oh and do you want to discuss what you did? Said and smiled. Alec rolled his eyes and smiled to him.

Alec: Thank you, said and they both gone.

I: So everyone, I believe we can dismissed too. Except Raphael and Luke. We need a lot to talk.

Raphael: We need Magnus too.

I: He will catch up. He never liked the Clave meetings after all.

Luke: Well this isn’t real meeting.

I: Oh it is, just with the downworlder style, said and everyone smiled.

Raphael: You, Simon go and look Camille too.

Clary: Give him a break, Raphael. He’s been through a lot.

Raphael: Don’t start with me about you too.

I: Raphael. Let him rest. We will look for Camille. And of course we will need your help too Simon. But not now. Now you can go. Whenever you want, you can come here.

Simon: Thank you so much. See Raphael, it’s not that hard.

Raphael: Simon!

I: Okay Simon. If I were you, I would’ve run. Don’t mess with him, said and smiled to him. When everyone gone I turned Raphael and Luke.

Raphel: Do not protect him.

I: I will. And I will protect you too.

Raphael: You better.

I: And be nice to each other, said and looked at them.

Luke: I can but I don’t think he can.

Raphael: Damn right I can’t.

I: Raphael.

Raphael: Fine, I’ll try too.

I: Good. Now, Raj. Do you want to come? Or do you have better job to do?

Raj: I would come with you. That’s…

I: Yeah yeah, your duty. I know. Cut this off. I can take care of myself. If you come with us, I need you as a friend, not a protector.

Raj: Too bad. I’ll see you in your office, said and smiled. When he is gone I couldn’t stop smiling.

Raphael: Stop that.

I: What?

Raphael: Flirting. It is irritating.He is a shadowhunter, not you. So, cut this off.

I: I don’t know what your talking about darling.

Raphael: You damn know. Stop that, Iris. I am beyond serious.

I: Oh, you want me for yourself right sweetie?

Raphael: You are lucky that we had a history.

I: Luke, don’t you think he is jelaous?

Luke: Well, just a little I guess. But are you really sure about Raj?

I: We’re not flirting. And even if we do I don’t think he will interested.

Luke: Why not?

I: Because… Because he is a shadowhunter. I am not. I am downworlder.

Luke: You are hybrid.

I: I am not pure.

Luke: You are always pure. That’s not gonna change.

I: You’re not gonna change too. Werewolf or not, you are still the same person. Especially for me, said and smiled to him.

Raphael: Oh God, enough.

I: C’mon, you are still my favorite.

Raphael: And we have so much to talk. First of all, Aldertree?

I: What? Victor was very nice and good too.I still think he might be good person but he changed. If he learns that I am a downworlder he would kill me. And won’t hesitate about that. I always now that we were never that serious but a girl can dream. Didn’t you see him? He is pretty charming how can I resist?

Raphael: Gross. More than your brother.

I: Shut up, Santiago. He is the best.

Luke: Brother or Aldertree?

I: Oh God, said and rolled my eyes.  They started to laugh and I smiled. I am really glad that they both here with me. We are all so different but that’s makes us a great team.

**********************************************


End file.
